elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Scrolls
Scrolls are one time use Magic Devices with a variety of different effects. Types of Scrolls *Remove Curse **Attempts to remove curses on every item in your inventory. Does not have a 100% success rate. *Vanish Curse **Attempts to remove curses on every item in your inventory. Does not have a 100% success rate, but has a much higher success rate than scrolls of Remove Curse. *Curse **Attempts to curse an item at random. *Enchant Weapon **Attempts to give a weapon +1 to damage and hit. Enchanting a weapon too high will cause it to be destroyed. Different weapons have different enchant limits. This will also remove negative numbers caused by acid damage. Cursed scrolls will curse your weapon. *Greater Enchant Weapon **Attempts to give a weapon +2 to damage and hit. Enchanting a weapon too high will cause it to be destroyed. Different weapons have different enchant limits. This scroll can be used to go over the enchant limit by 1. Cursed scrolls will curse your weapon. This will also remove negative numbers caused by acid damage. *Enchant Armor **Same as Enchant Weapon, but for Armor. *Greater Enchant Armor **Same as Greater Enchant Weapon, but for Armor. *Holy Rain **Gives you holy protection for a few turns. *Holy Light **Gives you holy protection for more turns than a scroll of Holy Rain. *Ally **Attempts to spawn a Pet for you of roughly your level. Note that the ally summoned will not always be your level - even a level 30 character has a chance of getting a Putit. *Inferior Material **Attempts to change a target item's material type to an inferior material. This is not reccomended to use on gear of superior quality material. Will not work on Godly-level Artifacts but will work on Miracle-level Artifacts. The primary use of this is to change pieces of gear made of raw to a better material, or to attempt to change worthless weapons and armor into raw in case of an emergency. *Superior Material **Attempts to change a target item's material type to a superior material. This is not reccomended to use on any item short of a Miracle-level Artifact. Will not work on Godly-level Artifacts. *Identify **Attempts to identify a target item. Will only work on non-Artifact items. Artifact items will be half-identified and you will be told to have the item investigated or use Greater Identify. *Greater Identify **Attempts to fully identify any item, including Artifacts. This WILL fully identify Artifacts, but the scroll is exceedingly rare. *Return **Attempts to return you to a point of your choice. You can choose between the lowest level of Lesimas that you have visited, or your house. Bosses in non-guaranteed dungeons have these as a guaranteed drop. Note that it takes ten turns for the spell to work. The spell will not work on teleport-proof maps. *Escape **Attempts to return you to the surface from inside a dungeon. If successful, you will be placed on the world map on the dungeon's entrance square. The spell takes ten turns to work. The spell will not work on no-teleport maps. *Recharge **Attempts to recharge a rod or spellbook. Multiple attempts to recharge an item will result in the item exploding. *Gain Material **Adds random materials to your inventory. *Teleport **Attempts to move you to a random point on the floor of the dungeon you are on. Will not work on no-teleport maps, and may put you in more danger than if you had not used it.